Guilt and Grief
by lilyiseverywhere
Summary: Ginny, who is still grieving Fred observes her family. A little sad but I think its optimistic too.


Ginny Weasley was not one to cry, well not very often anyway and certainly not in public. But this week was an exception. She had cried for her brother, cried for her friends and out of relief and now after a week she had stopped, drained, exhausted she sat in the corner of the burrow observing, her eyes blotchy and blood shot, her hair unruly, she felt small and weak, not that she cared everyone was the same.

Her mum was the hardest to watch she was trying, trying too hard, in Ginny opinion, to be strong, keep herself busy only to collapse in a fit of fresh tears at almost random intervals, random reminders of Fred. But the faint smile that grace her lips at the sight of her remaining children was a sign of thankfulness.

Her Dad was silent his face pale is eyes dark it was all he could do to hold her mother together providing a shoulder for her tears. But she noticed the sigh of relief he gave as he pulled her mum towards him, held her close, it was a hint of contentment in the mayhem and misery.

Bill was at home again but he came back to "check in" He tried to be supportive but at a time like this it's hard know what to do. The flicker of his eyes, darting back and forth to Fleur, a plea for constant reassurance, the return of an encouraging nod was not something Ginny missed and never had she been so grateful to have a sister in law.

Charlie was subdued, he was still here but Ginny knew he was itching to get back to Romania. Not that he didn't want to support his family but Ginny knew he needed his work, he needed the distraction. He spent his time de-gnoming the garden, a release for his anger and grief he bet all recorders. And Ginny did notice the small smile that slipped out occasionally, no doubt a happy memory of the childhood chore.

George was the worst, hardly seen, he remained in Bills old room, avoiding the one he and Fred had once shared, the hug he gave her, a vice like grip, reassured her that he was, at the very least willing to move forward after this terrible grief, whether he knew it or not.

Ron seemed the most at peace, overwhelmed by grief of course, but Ginny could tell he had been expecting the worst all along, never expecting to see any of his family again and therefore couldn't help being relieved that some of those he loved had lived and almost beyond belief that he had too.

Harry was spending a lot of the time with Kingsley the new minister fending off reporters while informing the newly resurrected ministry on the details of what had happened over the last year. Mr Weasley had almost insisted on supporting him throughout the ordeal only stepping down when Professor McGonnagall agreed to keep a watchful eye over her former pupil. He was agitated, no doubt wrestling with the guilt barely allowing himself time to grieve, trying to evade the moment when he would have nothing to do and too much time to think. Ron and Hermione were sure to be subjected to this ordeal soon.

Hermione was insistent on helping Mrs Weasley, both in the kitchen and doing household chores. Like Harry she was trying to keep busy. Ginny did not miss how Ron barely left her side standing closer than was normal never taking his eyes off of her. They hadn't said anything but she knew the relationship had changed. The only thought that had brought her happiness as of late.

Percy however was a different story. He had not cried. He was dishevelled. He was louder than usual, clumsier than usual, he hardly stopped moving, trying to be as much assistance as possible to anyone who needed it or he felt needed it. Ginny had found it an annoyance for a start but it wasn't until just now that Ginny understood. She could see, through the ajar kitchen door, Percy levitating a pile of dirty dishes a frown on his face dark circles in his eyes, his suffering was worse. He felt guilty too, having already wasted time he could have spent with Fred, disowning his family, none of that mattered to them anymore of course or so she thought. But it mattered to Percy.

And for the first time in a week Ginny didn't feel weak or drained or exhausted as she got up walked across the room into the kitchen. Percy looked up as she came in surprised he opened his mouth to speak but Ginny interrupted him "It's ok Percy we all would have forgiven you anyway" and she pulled her big brother into a hug as he started to grieve. Her family would never be whole again but the foundation still stood strong.


End file.
